You Will Find The One
by simonoliversnow
Summary: As Winter's Break rolls around, Remus and Sirius both end up having to stay at Hogwarts for two weeks while James and Peter go back home. But when Mistletoe, adolescence and family back home causes issues, they might not make it to the new year. It all leads up to New Years eve. (Summary doesn't do it the greatest of justice.)


Hi!_ This is a_ get_ together story about The Marauders. Specifically Remus and Sirius. (Alternating between their POV's) There will be boys kissing boys! You've been warned! I got the inspiration from fourth of July. Which was two days ago. I'm changing it to new year's though. Because I want them to just be on a two week break and I want them to be at Hogwarts. I'm using/tweaking the screaming mistletoe idea from The ShoeBox Project. (Another amazing fic that you've probably heard of/read already if you're really into Wolfstar) But there will still be fireworks. ENJOY! _

**_I own nothing. All rights to JKR and her brilliant imagination. _**

It was the last day of school this year. You could pretty much feel everyone dying for it to be over. Remus's last class was Divination. Which, unfortunately, none of the other Marauders had. They hated it. Remus liked the whole philosophy behind it though. But even he was teaming with excitement to get out of here. Remus loved school, but it could get stressful. He tutored helpless second years twice a week, usually had to help the boys with their work, he was trying to keep his own grades way up, hoping to become Gryffindor Headboy by 7th year, and on top of all that, it just so happened he came down with a decease that people usually called Lycanthropy a couple years ago.

Being a teenage werewolf is not as glamorous as one might think. In the days before the full moon, he always felt and looked terrible. and the days after he was the exact same, only covered in wounds and scrapes. He didn't even really heal fast. A common myth in werewolf lore. But he has worked up a pretty good pain tolerance. His whole body was covered in scars, varying in size and length. He had three faint ones that started on the corner of his jaw and stretched down his throat. He'd been bitten when he was around 6 on the side of his torso. The only perk was strength. He wasn't a huge body builder or anything. Just some wirey muscles that went through his arms and made his shoulders slightly broader. He thought that when he flexed hard enough, he could see a faint outline of a six pack...or a four pack. That was probably just wishful thinking.

The others found out towards the end of third year. They'd been amazing about it. Supportive, but not over-the-top pitying. Like, they all joked about it.

"Alright everyone, you can start to pack up," Said the professor. Everyone's books and notes were put away in what seemed like less than half a second. "I do hope you all have a great break, whether it be here at Hogwarts or with your family. Try to study, if you can. But I won't give you any work. Just please try to pay attention to your surroundings. Alright, you may go." Half the people in class were already standing by the door. Then, they all flooded out into the hectic ocean of students in the hall. He stayed to help the teacher collect her things and held the door open for her. As soon as he stepped out he was ambushed by three boys.

"Everyone else left! We were beginnin' to think you weren't even in there!" He smiled as they let go of him, straightening his shirt and tie out, pulling the strap to his bag back onto his shoulder.

"What were you staying in there so long for? Asked to stay after class because you were in _trouble?_" James said, throwing an arm around his shoulder, obviously joking. Remus never got in deep trouble with teachers. Sure, little things. He was, of course a Marauder. But he'd gotten less detentions than any of the others.

"Just helping Mrs. Klate get her stuff together." He hoped he said it quiet enough. Peter and James were bickering over something, but Sirius heard.

"Oh, Merlin. Moony, you are _such _a nerd." Sirius poked him in the side when he said 'such', causing Remus to squirm away. "Why do you even bother kissing up to the professors so much? Its not like they get a say in who's Headboy. A whole two years from now. That's Dumbledore's choice."

"Actually, almost only one year from now." Remus corrected. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Still, I know you're like, the most polite 15 year old on the face of the planet, but you can't tell me you're _that _nice."

"Not to you." Remus said, looking straight forward as Sirius turned to laugh.

They went back to their dorm for a bit, hanging around and taking off their robes, which they didn't have to wear when they weren't in class.

An owl tapped on the window to the dorm. James's owl, specifically.

"_James. _You know we aren't meant to train our owls to come to the windows. They have to go to the owlery. You're going to get-"

"Detention?" Asked James. "Yes, I know. I'm trying to teach the bloody bird. But I'm not an owl trainer." He opened the window for the owl, took the letter off, and shooed the bird away.

It was just a small piece of paper. They were all watching him, so James read out loud: "Hey James, Its Marlene. There's going to be a party at the Hufflepuff's tonight before everyone leaves for break at 10:30 or so. Fifth years and up, and every house is invited. Keep quiet about it though. Hope you can make it!"

"Marlene? McKinnon?" Merlin, we _have _to go." Sirius said.

"Who's _'we'_? because you are not dragging me to that party." Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"Here we go..." Peter mumbled.

"But Moooooony!" Sirius whined, over dramatically.

"Paaaaadfoooooot," Remus mocked, throwing his head back in exasperation.

"Maybe you've changed since last year. Maybe you like parties now. Keep an open mind! Take risks!"

"I think I have just about the right amount of risk in my life currently, thank you."

"Yes, but that's not _voluntary _risk. You have like, no say in that. This is a risk you can choose whether or not to take." Sirius tried.

"I choose...no."

"_Moooooonnnyyyy! _I'm just trying to help you!"

Remus caved. "I'll think about it. If you shut up."

"Really?" James asked.

"Don't get your hopes up." Remus turned the page and blew a piece of gold hair off his face.

"Okay, dinner's gonna start soon. Might as well go and hear Dumbledore give his speech." James said.

"Oh joy." Sirius mumbled, un-enthusiastically. After five years, they all knew what was to come.

They headed down through the crowded halls and into the Great Hall. It was much louder than usual. They found their seats, but there was no food on the tables yet. After a couple minutes of conversation, Sirius hit James on the shoulder, pointing to Dumbledore, who was walking over the the pedestal. Almost everyone quieted down before he had even tapped a spoon to the glass.

"Hello, students and professors. Before we dig in, I would like to say some words, if you wouldn't mind." He paused for just a small moment, as if somebody would actually object to the headmaster.

"I do hope everyone's last day of classes were exceptional. And that your breaks are even better. Just a fair warning, tonight is when we start the mistletoe growings."

Immediately, people were talking. Mixed reactions. Laughing, groaning, 'Yes!', 'Oh no!', cheers, booing, gossip, ect. Dumbledore gave them all a moment, and then tapped his glass again.

"It is a Hogwarts tradition. As per usual, it will only happen if the two students are in the same grade, or one year apart. And it will not grow over any student who isn't a third year or older." This received a little bit of cautionary mumbling from the third years.

"All students who are leaving for vacation should be packed and ready to go by Monday night, and the train will come early Tuesday morning. This will be the way that everyone will be leaving Hogwarts, unless their parents or guardians are coming to pick them up by other means of transportation, which I should already know about." His eyes slowly passed over James and Peter. Because they were leaving on Saturday instead, in a flying car that Peter's uncle drove.

"And now, Happy Christmas and New Year. Feast on!"

Cheering erupted through the hall and food graced the tables. Everyone was eating and laughing and talking about what they'd do on Holiday.

James and Peter wanted to stay just a couple extra days. But they weren't allowed to stay the whole break. Remus's dad was taking care of his mom, who was ill. Probably worse than Remus was letting on. Apparently it was probably best if he just stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas.

Sirius wasn't sure he was actually allowed or wanted back home for break. Usually they had a letter sent, telling him where they'd be to pick him up. It was bad when he was placed into Gryffindor, but it just got worse over the years. Now he'd had friends and dated girls who weren't of the purest blood. Constantly he would fight with his family. Especially his mom. He hadn't really told the boys much about it. They already knew he didn't get on well with his family. This was going to be his and Remus's first year staying at Hogwarts. Sirius was almost glad though. Not only was his house miserable, but now he'd be able to look out for Remus after the full moon. I'd be weird to see this castle so empty.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Rem, you have to come."

"You know I don't do anything. It takes so much for me to even get buzzed. You're always wasted within four minutes of entering the room."

The whole werewolf thing made it really hard for him to get drunk. Something in his system was really resistant to the alcohol. James and Sirius got him to get actually drunk for the first time last year. He didn't remember much, but he knew it only lasted an hour or so before he threw it all up and then didn't talk to James or Sirius (or Peter because he took their side) for a week.

"You don't _have_ to drink." James said.

"Then what's the point? So I can sit there and watch everyone else be drunk? That'd be boring."

Sirius then whispered something into James's ear. James looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head no. Sirius was persistent as always and tried again. James grudgingly rolled his eyes and then mumbled something to Peter, who nodded.

"Okay," James said. "We won't drink unless you do. We'll just sit and people-watch."

Remus just looked at them for a little while and then smiled. "Wow, you guys are desperate. Lets go get ready."

"Yes!"

"Victory is ours!"

Remus did have to admit, Hufflepuffs had the best parties. They were a great middle ground for everyone. Gryffindors were way too crazy, and wouldn't let Slytherins in. Ravenclaws would never dare throw a party. _Because that's against the rules. _And Slytherins just weren't always great party animals, and wouldn't let in Gryffindors, Muggleborns, people they had a grudge against, people who associated themselves with the previously listed people, ect.

At first, it seemed pretty calm. But then the room filled up and the music got louder. Sirius and James were laughing over some already drunk 6th years. Peter had decided he was tired and left, of course. Remus just sat there, wondering if he could pull out his book without anyone noticing. Until, that is, the most gorgeous girl in all of 5th year came walking up. To him.

Marlene McKinnon Had perfect light brown (not golden or tawny, like Remus's) hair that fell to right below her waist. Her eyes were a sparkling greenish yellow. A thin nose, full lips, great smile, and pretty much the perfect body, in terms of societal expectations, anyways.

Not really Remus's type.

She was a pretty cool person. She's even been in on a fair share of their pranks. Sirius was obsessed with her. Sirius was obsessed with everyone, yes. But Marlene McKinnon was the biggest challenge. The best social status.

"Heey...Remmus." She slurred, obviously already drunk. Sirius and James stared at her like she was the resurrected Jesus Christ.

"Hey, Marlene?" Remus asked. "What's up?" He noticed Sirius and James look at one another, with disbelief in their wide eyes.

"Oh. Not much. I think...I may be already a little teensy tipsy." She giggled. "Also, I think I need to talk to you. Over...somewhere...not...here." She nodded and smiled to herself after this. Proud that she got through the sentence.

"...What? Why?" He asked.

"Oh gosh, Remus. Just, follow me." She pulled him off the couch before he could ask more questions.

She led him around the room. And then lead him around the room another time. Starting on her third, Remus stopped. "Where, exactly, are we supposed to be going right now?" He asked.

"Um, We're not really going anywhere. We're kinda looking for something."

"Looking for what?"

She gasped. Then smiled.

"_That._" Remus followed her upwards gaze. And that's when he saw it.

Mistletoe.

Hogwarts Mistletoe is not normal Mistletoe. This grew randomly and frequently. It curled down from the ceiling and would start screaming at the two unlucky people involved. So loud, that everyone within a square mile could hear it. And before you knew it, there was a crowd around you, not letting you get out of it. And on the off chance you did, people would talk about it for the rest of the year.

"Alrighhhht," Said the plant. "Feels good to stretch out the vines! Who will the first lovebirds this year be? Oh! Mrs. McKinnon. So good to see you again. For the umteenth time! And Mr...Remus Lupin! I haven't gotten you yet! Alright! Lets go!"

People had already started to crowd around. Laughing at such an odd pair. The hottest, most popular girl at the school. And The Gryffindor nerdy prefect, (Right next to Lily.) who was only not made fun of because his best friends were popular, Quidditch playing, prankster masterminds.

Remus just stood there. His arms to his sides and blushing furiously, no doubt. Marlene smiled. Oh, Merlin. She was completely planning this the whole time and Remus just let her do it!

"We don't hAVE ALL NIGHT MY DEARS. JUST A FIVE SECOND LIPLOCK WILL DO." The Mistletoe screamed.

Remus looked around, and found Sirius pushing through to the front, looking horrified and disapproving. James was right behind him. Plain shocked. Remus tried to shake his head at them, as the crowd started chanting and fist pumping. "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS..."

He needed to get out of here. He started to walk over to escape, but a wave of people pushed him back to the middle. Marlene caught him by his shoulders, and before he knew it, they were kissing. The students all started cheering and laughing. Remus kept his eyebrows scrunched and his eyes open.

Sirius couldn't believe it. Remus had never shown any interest in Marlene! He pushed out of the crowd as soon as their lips touched and ran to the Gryffindor tower. Back up to the fifth years boys dorm. Peter was already fast asleep in his bed. He lied down in his bed too, but was too angry to actually sleep. James and Remus didn't come back for about 10 minutes. As soon as the door opened, Sirius stood up, his hands in fists.

James held out his hand. "Okay, Sirius, Remus explained everything to me on the way back. Its fine, okay? He didn't even want to-"

"I don't care! You could have not followed her, you know?" Sirius questioned. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind he wasn't being reasonable, but  
he argued anyway.

"No, see, he didn't know what she had planned, Sirius. She was drunk, anyways. It didn't mean anything to her." James tried. Remus was next to him just staring blankly back at Sirius.

"What else could she have on her mind? She made it quite obvious!"

"Oh, _God_," Remus threw his head back in frustration, going back to his Halfblood roots, saying 'God' instead of 'Merlin' which he almost never did anymore. "You act like she was the absolute love of your life, Pads! It's not a big deal!"

"Well, maybe I actually _did_ like her! You knew that."

"She was _drunk__!_" Remus dropped his carrier on the ground. _  
_

"Exactly! She was drunk, and you still followed her! You honestly didn't see she was into you?!"

"Please, Sirius! Like, Heaven forbid that you don't get _one girl. _No, I didn't see that she was into me, because nobody has ever been fucking _'in to me'._ I don't have girls worshiping the ground I walk on like you!"

"Remus, what are you talking about? All sorts of girls like you! I don't know why you had to pick _her_ specifically."

"Listen, I'd take it back if I could, okay? Does that make it better? Because that was my first kiss, and it didn't even mean anything!" His eyes burned into Sirius's. "It didn't mean _anything._"

Sirius paused for a second. "Wait, seriously? That was your first kiss?"

"Fuck you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Ohh! Left you on quite a dramatic note there. As you read this, if there isn't another chapter up already, I'm writing it now! So expect a new one soon! _

Next time:

"Pads..." James said carefully. "Have you ever thought- maybe Marlene isn't the one you have feelings for?"


End file.
